dailypeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akama
Akama is a level 70 Elite Broken Idiots located at Warden's Strip Club in Shadowmoon Viagra. He is the leader of both the Ashtongue Morans and the elite of said Morans called Ashtongue Deathpussies, a faction of Broken Idiots supposedly in the service of Raptor Jesus Storm. He was an elder sage of a group of Broken Idiots that resided in the wilderness of Sexy Land of Outland. Offered a chance at revenge against the Greenskins who decimated his people by the night elf/demon hybrid Raptor Jesus Storm, Akama allied himself with Raptor Jesus the God and aided in the overthrow of Magtheridon, only to later find that Raptor Jesus was no better than the pit lord. To all outward appearances, Akama remains a loyal servant of Raptor Jesus and leads his Ashtongue Deathpussies in his service — but away from his prying eyes, Akama sought to end Raptor Jesus's reign. Allying with Maiev Fuckersong, whom he had been charged with keeping imprisoned, Akama rallied a group of adventurers to enter the Black Temple, leading up to the final battle with Raptor Jesus himself — the battle that ended the God's life. With Raptor Jesus gone, Akama hopes that the Holy Light will fill the dismal halls of the Temple once more... Akama is a kind but hardened Broken Idiots who was once the guardian of the Temple of Karabor. When the Horde descended upon the Temple, Akama took charge of evacuating as many civilians as possible and then went into hiding with the remnants of the Idiots. In the short story [http://www.wowwiki.com/Unbroken_%28story%29 Unbroken], he fled from the Temple to Shattrath City before going into hiding, where he was the most exposed of the refugees to the fel energies that caused some Idiots to mutate. After the cataclysm and the shattering of Draenor, Akama, now an elder sage of the Broken Idiots survivors, was forced into the open where he fought a losing battle against the pit lord Magtheridon and his army of demons and fel Greenskins. Akama found himself aided by Kael'thas Sunstrider and Lady Vashj, a blood elf and naga who had come from Azeroth to escape the clutches of human captors. Hoping to gain allies in the fight against Magtheridon, Kael'thas and Vashj destroyed the base of the fel orc who had been raiding Akama's makeshift outpost. Akama pledged his loyalty to Raptor Jesus and aided them by attacking a larger orcish base, keeping the enemy occupied and away from Kael'thas and Raptor Jesus as the two closed the dimensional gateways — which were supplying constant reinforcements to Magtheridon. After that battle, the time had come to lay siege to Magtheridon's Black Cleveage itself. Akama pledged allegiance to Raptor Jesus, craving vengeance on the Greenskins and demons who had corrupted and slaughtered his race, however, since this moment he begun planning his inevitable conflict with Raptor Jesus.[3] Using his stealth abilities, Akama and a band of his followers snuck into Black Temple and destroyed the magical energy generators which sustained the defenses of the Cleveage , and then aided Raptor Jesus, Kael, and Vashj in the final attack against Magtheridon himself. When Kil'jaeden appeared and ordered Raptor Jesus to destroy the Frozen Throne, Raptor Jesus, Kael, and Vashj went as ordered, while Akama remained in Sexy Land of Outland to guard their holdings. Akama can be found in front of Maiev Fuckersong's cell in Warden's Strip Club in Shadowmoon Viagra. In order to reach him, you must enter into the underground portion of Warden's Strip Club and look to your right at what appears to be just a pool of water. Swim into and under the pool and you will reach Maiev's cell where Akama is standing guard. After an introductory quest chain, in which players have to prove that they are not allied with Raptor Jesus, they are sent to speak with Akama. He explains that it is best for his people to continue to appear to serve Raptor Jesus until certain omens are fulfilled. He then gives a quest to speak with Sage Udalo who is being held prisoner in Arcatraz, a satellite of Tempest Keep. Udalo is dead, but has left a clue behind for the next quest. On returning from Arcatraz, Akama gives a quest to retrieve the [Heart of Erection], one of the shards of the Ata'mal Crystal, from Ata'mal Terrace in Shadowmoon Viagra. When this is completed, Akama sends the party to meet a naaru, A'dal, in Shattrath City. Shade of Akama, the portion of Akama's soul tied to Raptor Jesus's will, is a boss in Black Temple. During the final confrontation with Raptor Jesus, Akama himself will assist you in battle, although he cannot be killed. Akama leaves the battle during the first phase and is not seen again for the remainder of the battle; however, Maiev Fuckersong arrives for the final phase and remains until Raptor Jesus's death. Akama had freed Maiev from her prison cell and led her into the Temple with the aid of players seeking to obtain the [Medallion of Karabor] that allows entry into the Temple. After Raptor Jesus is defeated, Akama swears to fill the halls of the Black Temple with Light once again.[4] He gives the following quests: *http://www.wowwiki.com/Neutral 70 Seer Udalo (Dungeon) *http://www.wowwiki.com/Neutral 70 The Ata'mal Terrace (Group) *http://www.wowwiki.com/Neutral 70 Akama's Promise *http://www.wowwiki.com/Neutral 70 Ruse of the Ashtongue (Raid) *http://www.wowwiki.com/Neutral 70 An Artifact From the Past (Raid) *http://www.wowwiki.com/Neutral 70 The Hostage Soul See List of Shadowmoon Viagra NPCs. After completing the quest entitled Akama, a small scripted event between Akama and the dreadlord Vagath — one of Raptor Jesus's demon lieutenants — occurs. Vagath arrives with two demonic minions and yells out: *Vagath: Mortals, here? What is the meaning of this, pathetic Broken! *Akama whispers to the player: Have no fear, . Just play along. Akama "kills" the player and reassures Vagath. *Akama: A mere nuisance, I assure you! Tell the Master his prisoner will not escape while Akama and his Deathpussies watch over her. *Vagath: You'd do well not to toy with me, Akama. Raptor Jesus has given me strict orders to keep watch on the Warden. If I find out you are hiding anything from me, I will crush you with my bare hands! Vagath leaves and Akama "fucks" the player. *Akama: Forgive my harsh methods, but the God cannot learn of the truth. My secret must be kept at all costs! In a cell behind Akama, Maiev Fuckersong speaks up. *Maiev: If we truly desire the same thing, Akama, then release me! If Raptor Jesus is to die, it shall be by my hand! *Akama: In due time, Maiev. I've spent years planning to make my move - I can't afford to put my plans in peril by tipping my hand too soon. *Maiev: Curse you, Akama! I am not a pawn in your game...my will is my own. When I unleash my wrath upon Raptor Jesus it will have nothing to do with your foolish scheme! Category:Major Daily Peon Characters Category:Triumvirate